Archmage
The Archmagi are a group of people hailing from the magical kingdom of Dalaran to represent the pinnacle of magical power. Weaving their intricate enchantments, these mages defend humanity with all the magical powers at their disposal. Mounted atop their trusty unicorn steeds, the Archmagi brandish magical blades and ancient staves that serve to channel their fierce energies in battle. Though gruff and slightly aloof, these experienced wizards are a heartening sight upon any battlefield where the fate of humanity lies in peril. Overview In World of Warcraft, an archmage is an honorary title given to a powerful mage (usually the most powerful within some faction or organization). The leader and some members of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran are usually given the title of "Archmage". Throughout the history of Azeroth there have been many archmagi. Just being named an archmage doesn't make a mage extremely powerful, but most are not to be trifled with. Archmage of the Kirin Tor The mages' order of the Kirin Tor has waned since it was nearly destroyed in battle against Arthas and Kel'Thuzad. Yet some of the archmages survived, scarred and worn for their efforts to stop the march of evil and the destruction of the Violet Citadel. Those few who lived swore an oath of vengeance. The Archmages of the Kirin Tor bear a deep hatred for the arts of necromancy and the servants of the dark powers. Now they hide within the domed ruins of Dalaran. Some say they plan to rid the lands of Azeroth of the Forsaken, destroy the remnants of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, and rebuild the the Violet Citadel, restoring Dalaran to its former glory. Their mastery of the arcane makes them potent and fearsome in aspect and power. Having learned much from their defeat, the archmages have become even more dangerous to the forces they oppose. Arcanists following the path of the necromancer or the warlock are not welcome in the Kirin Tor. In fact, they are lucky to escape the wrath of the archmagi alive. Famous or named ;Current known archmages or archmagi in World of Warcraft: * Archmage Allistarj * Archmage Alturus <The Violet Eye> * Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver <Kirin Tor> * Archmage Arugal * Archmage Ataeric * Archmage Angela Dosantos * Archmage Cedric <The Violet Eye> * Dalar Dawnweaver * Archmage Gaiman * Khadgar * Archmage Leryda <The Violet Eye> * Archmage Malin * Archmage Tarsis Kir-Moldir * Archmage Jaina Proudmoore * Archmage Shymm * Archmage Tervosh * Archmage Thas'ranan * Archmage Theocritus * Archmage Timolain * Archmage Vargoth * Archmage Xintor * Archmage Xylem * Prophet Velen (Although not a Kirin Tor archmage, he is one nonetheless) ;Some notable archmages from lore: * Antonidas * High Sorcerer Andromath * Fordred Aran * Kel'Thuzad * Landazar * Conjurus Rex * Timolain * Archmage Alphus Wordwill (Lands of Conflict) ;Other archmages from lore: * Tenn Flamecaster * Nilas Arcanister * Aran Spellweaver * Doril Magefont * Peril Spellbinder * Manath Magesinger * Shal Lightbinder * Kelen the Seeker Other Archmages in WoW *Stormwind Archmage *Scarlet Archmage *Might of Kalimdor Archmage Warcraft III :''Hailing from the magical kingdom of Dalaran, the Archmagi represent the pinnacle of magical power. Weaving their intricate enchantments, these crotchety old wizards are called upon to defend humanity with all the magical powers at their disposal. Mounted atop their trusty steeds, the Archmagi brandish ancient staves that serve to channel their fierce energies in battle. Though gruff and slightly aloof, these experienced wizards are a heartening sight upon any battlefield where the fate of humanity lies in peril. '' External links * Archmage at Battle.net. Category:Lore Category:Warcraft III units Category:Classes